counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Baggage/Guide
|Scenario = Arsenal }}Baggage (ar_baggage) is a very small map but it is arguably one of the more balanced compared to the official Arms Race maps. Overview Combat in Baggage is fast-paced and intense. For the first few seconds, many (human) players will prefer not to rush and will most likely burst-fire to eliminate enemies. As the round progresses however, the situation will become frenzied as players will attempt to maintain or gain the lead. Unlike Shoots, players will have a great advantage over their enemies who are located in the lower areas, notably in the main carousel. However, anyone in the higher levels, especially the top part, will be subjected to concentrated amounts of enemy fire thus players will be sure to eliminate an enemy player and quickly find another spot to shoot again. Generally speaking, your choices of walking and running on ground is very limited as you traverse through the map, especially on the conveyor belt pathways. If the top of the map is too much occupied by players, then it may be best to stick around in the lower areas of the carousel and kill opposing team members who were careless and fell down or wait for enemies at the upper sections of the area. Note that some players may avoid engaging groups of enemies and they will prefer to hang out at the hallways. Engaging enemies in the corridors is often unpleasant as players can easily be swarmed in the cramped areas. However, the upper corridors is often chosen for Gold Knife wielders. Sniper activity is normally concentrated around the Spawn Zones and the upper areas of Baggage, especially in Deathmatch. Sometimes, a sniper can be found in the hallways. However, doing this can allow assailants to sneak behind and kill you so players are advised to move around once after being spotted. BaggageMapcsgo.png Hot Spots 'Carousel' Players who prefer to rush will often traverse through this area although this is not always recommended. While staying on the top of the room is tempting enough, many of your enemies will always focus in intercepting your position. Instead try to eliminate a player from the top and descend to the lower areas while being careful that you do not fall and suffer damage (as you will need all the health you can have). If done properly, you should have an easier time in killing enemies who fell and are nearly to the point where they cannot sustain any more damage. If you have spawned in the lower areas (or was unlucky enough to fall down), try to ascend upwards. Some enemy players will spawn in the bottom floor and they can ambush you. Human players may prefer to avoid rushing through this area, especially at later rounds. However, anyone armed with an AUG, SG 553, or the AWP should take advantage of their scopes and eliminate enemies at longer ranges. Additional Tactics If you are wielding a(n)... Submachine gun Focus on the rate of fire of your weapon and try to outgun enemies. It may be best to rush into the position of the opponent or strafe and keep firing (if you have enough skills and footground). If the intended targets are far away, it is recommended to spray or burst-fire until you receive a kill. It is highly recommended to take the hallways. If not possible or your team members have already occupied those areas, you can either wait it out or approach the carousal with extreme caution. Be sure that you do not fall though. Shotgun Retreating and finding another angle to shoot is an option or you can rush and aim for the chest of the target. You must be close enough to an enemy to kill that player if a one shot, one kill has to be performed. If done properly, the enemy should not receive enough time to launch a counter-attack and thus enabling you to progress to another weapon. Try to eliminate enemies in the hallways but remember to take cover when necessary. Assault Rifle The player should be fast to eliminate assailants no matter the range. The only concerns that may hinder you are the recoil and the reduced speed that could leave you vulnerable to a barrage of bullets. Machine gun Eliminating foes should not be difficult at all; just be cautious of the weight of the weapon and the nearly uncontrollable recoil that may allow enemies to kill you. Handgun This is where some players may have a hard time in annihilating enemies as pistols inflict weak damage (except the Desert Eagle) and/or have bad accuracy, if the recoil becomes too high. Your best bet to survive is to take down weaker enemies who fell or have barely overcame previous opponents. The Gold Knife Then congratulations, you have reached the most desired (and the hardest) stage of the Arsenal mode. You must achieve in eliminating an enemy player with the knife to score for your team. Once players see (and are notified) of you reaching this stage, they will not hesitate to focus their attention on you so watch out. To increase your chances of winning, try to attack with your allies or ambush opponents from behind or above. As such, be sure to stab your knife on the back of enemies or on the head (if possible). Category:Map guides